


I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)

by Tokine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings, Flirting, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Lapdance, M/M, Youngjae does not know how much jaebum and i thirst for him in chokers, but they're both oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokine/pseuds/Tokine
Summary: a party, a snowstorm, and a series of revelations (and maybe a lap dance or two)





	I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)

Finals are finally fucking over. Jaebum’s not sure how he made it alive out of this semester, really. Living with Jinyoung had surprisingly only exacerbated the problem, as the younger usually loved to push his buttons. Not today though, as Jinyoung is slumped over the couch, barely reacting to the boot Jaebum uses to prod him for signs of life. His answer comes in the form of a groan, and Jaebum snorts. “We should have the boys over for some drinks. I’m ready to party after this fucking semester.” If Jaebum closes his eyes too long, he can see equations that he burnt into his brain during the several all nighters leading up to his exams. It is, quite frankly, unacceptable, and freedom from the rat race of college cannot come fast enough. Jinyoung groans in what he assumes to be assent, confirmed by Jaebum’s phone lighting up with a message in their shared group chat. 

Mom: Drinks tonight at our place. 

The chat explodes, probably with the younger one’s memes, but Jaebum can’t find it within himself to care. He locks his phone and flips it over to avoid the annoying flashing of quickfire messages, flopping on the couch. He knows he’ll have to drag himself to the liquor store because Mark went last time and they were the only ones above age, but he was so tired. He could definitely manage a quick nap and have time to run out before anyone arrived. Probably. Well, he wasn’t going to stay awake long enough to consider the alternative, that’s for certain. 

“Youngjae says he’s coming.” Damnit, just when he was about to fall asleep. Deeming Jinyoung’s comment unworthy of opening his eyes, he just grumbled out a ‘good’ before making himself comfortable again. Counting sheep, counting variables, Laplace’s equation? Oh god no. “Jae just messaged you in the chat though.” Shaking the sleep out of his eyes, Jaebum grabbed his phone, scrolling through the expected excessive texts from the maknaes. It seemed like everyone was coming, which was nice because that meant everyone had survived finals. He supposed his job as unofficial leader was done for now then.

“Uh, am I missing a text?” He didn’t see anything directed at him, which only meant…

“Nah, I just wanted to remind you that you’re whipped for him.” Typical Jinyoung, being a dick. Well, he was awake now. 

“I’m going to the liquor store now, and I am not getting you that dumb wine you like. Have fun drinking beer with the rest of us.” He’d grabbed his wallet and walked out amidst Jinyoung’s weak protests. He probably knew he was getting the wine anyway, considering Youngjae liked it. Or at least said he did, because that kid looked at Jinyoung like he’d hung the moon and the stars when the elder doted on him. After annoyingly figuring out his well hidden (read: everyone knew before Jaebum) crush, Jinyoung had assured him that their relationship was purely platonic, but it was hard for him to rationalize the flame of jealousy that would spark up when Youngjae would endure outfit tweaks and forehead kisses from a clucking Jinyoung. In fact, much to the amusement of everyone when he pointed it out to them when they were picking on him for his crush, it seemed like everyone had a better relationship with Youngjae than himself. Mark and him had adopted a dog together, and they played video games at all kinds of hours at night and fell asleep on the couch together. Jackson, Mark’s roommate, had sent him pictures of Youngjae and Mark passed out together, with Coco curled up in their laps, and even Jaebum could admit they made an adorable trio. And Jackson, with his ostentatiously friendly nature could use all kinds of perverted pick up lines and cute nicknames on the all-too-trusting Youngjae who laughed and preened under the attention, playfully hitting the other when the jokes leaned on the side of softcore porn. And for God’s sake, he lived with Yugyeom and Bambam, where he’d playfully grind with the former (he totally wasn’t jealous of the maknae for getting to hold Youngjae close whenever there was stripper music playing) and take ridiculously cute selfies with clothing picked out by the fashionable latter. 

By the time he got back, there was already party music playing. Mark and Jackson had already arrived, with the latter being the source of the music that was currently being used as an excuse for Jackson to flirt with everyone in the room. Jackson needed no alcohol to have a good time, but it didn’t stop him from pouring Mark and Jinyoung drinks, encouraging the quieter two to loosen up. It wasn’t long before Mark was working on the buttons of Jinyoung’s so called ‘grandpa outfit’, but nothing seriously debauched yet, just relaxed. Jaebum had already started drinking at a good pace, and Jackson’s habit of calling him daddy had only made him throw his head back in laughter, letting his friend tip his bottle back and make him finish his drink.

Jaebum didn’t hear the door open, but he certainly heard Jackson’s excited scream as he ran to greet the youngest three at the door. Of course Bambam had gone all out dressing his apartment-mates, and Jaebum felt something in him delight in seeing Youngjae, who normally dressed in oversized sweaters and too many layers, in leather pants, a mesh shirt, and a choker high on his neck. Some annoying part of him supplied the missing information that it was his boner, but he pushed that thought back to greet his friend. 

“Glad you could make it,” Jaebum slung his arm around the younger’s shoulders. He gave a lazy salute with his other hand to a similarly scantily clad Bambam and Yugyeom, who had immediately headed to their ‘dance floor’ (he’s pretty sure there were permanent scrape marks in the floor from the amount of times they’d lazily pushed the coffee table aside to dance, but their dick of a landlord wasn’t going to give their security deposit back anyway for a Mark related computer throwing incident). 

“Of course,” Mark pushed a drink of something into Youngjae’s hands, ruffling the boy’s hair in greeting. This was met with a screech of Bambam explaining just how much time he’d spent on Youngjae’s hair, leading to a Jinyoung versus Yugyeom dance off for Mark and Bam’s honor, respectively. Jaebum had watched the battle good naturedly, while Youngjae took the chance to observe the older boy. He could tell the older had already had just enough to have a nice buzz, if the casual skinship that was just a touch on the more intimate side that usual. Youngjae was used to head pats and shoulder squeezes from the older, but he was far from complaining about the situation he’d found himself in now. Jaebum had been absentmindedly rubbing his thigh, and Youngjae was trying to not quiver under what he was sure was just a platonic touch between close friends. Soon enough, Jaebum squeezed his thigh before deciding the dance battle had gone far enough, leaving Youngjae to his chat with Mark. The battle was quickly resolved by Jaebum taking over with his masterful sexy karaoke, and the four on the floor took turns being increasingly ridiculous, with Jaebum occasionally throwing his hat in the ring as well, but never stopping his singing. Throughout it all, Youngjae could feel a phantom touch in his thigh where Jaebum had squeezed, and it only encouraged him to drink more, hooking his arm through Mark’s to make them both take a long drink and come up sputtering together after too much alcohol and not enough air. But Mark had only laughed, and his infectious laughter spurned Youngjae along to laugh as well, and the younger was oblivious to the glances Jaebum had thrown at their private little party in the corner. “I wanna dance!” Youngjae had slurred, spurred on by the ridiculousness of his friends and the high alcohol content in the fruity drinks Mark had been serving him. Mark had indulged him, using his eldest status to choose an American song with thick bass line and lyrics that encouraged him to just stop thinking and dance his heart out. 

Seeing the two new dancers on the floor, Yugyeom had eagerly bounded over to Youngjae, who, despite losing his sense of balance and having to cling to the closest body when drunk was not a bad dancer even in his current state of inebriation. This was especially so because of all the impromptu dance parties held in their apartment while cooking (and what was to be expected when he was sharing an apartment with Yugyeom and Bambam, really?), and Youngjae quickly picked up the beat, laughing again as they both turned around and shook their butts on each other. Then as Girl’s Generation came on, Bambam immediately joined in, his normal love of girl group dances only multiplied by the atmosphere and the alcohol.

As another song, American again this time, came on, Jackson grabbed the two youngest and Jaebum saw his chance. Sliding next to Youngjae, Jaebum grabbed the younger’s arms and linked them around his neck. Buzzed Youngjae was quite pliant, Jaebum noticed with no lack of satisfaction, but quite submissive as well. Despite Jaebum’s bold move, Youngjae had made no move to bridge the space between them. He could barely even make eye contact with Jaebum, instead biting his lip and looking through his lashes. It was adorable, but Jaebum wanted more, wanted to turn the other boy around and rest his hands in the dip of his hips and just fucking grind. Watching the younger flirt easily with the others had pulled at something in him, a dark possessive beast that wanted to bite marks into Youngjae’s neck to warn off the others that looked at him with lustful eyes. Youngjae shuddered in his arms as if he could see Jaebum’s thoughts in his eyes and turned his head, subconsciously offering his neck, and the beast inside Jaebum was thrumming with the desire to claim.

But, before Jaebum could act on his desires, Jinyoung grabbed him and Youngjae let himself be pulled away, but not without a flirtatious look that made Jaebum shiver. Jinyoung let the songs slip by in silence, content to flirt with Mark and Jackson using Jaebum and watch the latter eye up Youngjae.

“Are you jealous?” Jinyoung had asked Jaebum, wrapping his arms around the older before dropping it to the ground. It had been much more for Mark and Jackson’s eyes than Jaebum’s, who’s eyes were trained on Youngjae sandwiched between their group’s youngest. He wasn’t, really, because Jaebum wasn’t even his boyfriend and of course he was just messing around with his friends, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Youngjae didn’t mess around with him like that. Not that he thought he could take that kind of teasing though. His outfit was enough, and the leather collar decorated only by the gleaming silver of the o-ring was giving him all kinds of ideas he didn’t want to be having with Jinyoung clinging to him. 

“Of course not,” Jaebum had settled on, ripping his eyes of Youngjae to smirk confidently at Jinyoung. 

“Oh?” Jinyoung smirked. “Watch this then.” As Jinyoung walked away, the spot of dancing with Jaebum was quickly filled by Mark, bonded by their shared love of b-boying. Jackson had grabbed Bambam and the two of them were having a twerk-off, and Yugyeom poured Jinyoung, Youngjae, and himself shots. The three of them did a couple rounds, and Jinyoung leaned in a conspiratory way, plotting something with the two of them. For once it seemed like Jinyoung and Yugyeom agreed, because the three of them laughed together, and not an ounce of Jinyoung’s usual vitorol directed at Yugyeom was in his gaze. Mark followed Jaebum’s wayward gaze and arched his brow at the scene in the kitchen. 

“It’s nice to see them getting along. He’s too drunk to be that mischievous, so I wouldn’t worry.” The ‘Youngjae will be just fine despite whatever Jinyoung is planning, so stop worrying you idiot’ was left unsaid, which was one of Jaebum’s favorite things about Mark. He knew what needed to be said and left it at that, much the opposite of everyone else in their little group. Joking, Mark grabbed his hips and Jaebum let the older lead him, navigating the unfamiliar waters easily under Mark’s blinding smile. But even easygoing Mark is surprised by Yugyeom’s announcement and drunk-person-trying-to-be-cute aegyo. 

“Guys! Jinyoungie had the best idea!” Yugyeom cups his face and squirms like he’s too keyed up to contain himself, and even Jaebum can admit it’s kinda cute. Buzzed Youngjae is a cuddly Youngjae, and the aforementioned boy throws his arms around Yugyeom and finishes the announcement for him.

“He said we should give each other lap dances!” He squeezes Yugyeom tight, but blushes at his confession. “But I’ve never done that before, so Jinyoungie said he’d teach me!” Jinyoung. He was going to kill him. But Jackson was hollering his assent, and Bambam was whooping beside him. Mark’s grin was devious, but inside Jaebum was torn. This was a once in a lifetime chance to score a lapdance from Youngjae, but if they were drinking was it really okay? They were all friends and no one would do anything untoward (that they didn’t agree to when not under the influence, anyway), but as much as Jaebum wanted this, he didn’t want it if Youngjae would wake regretting it. Youngjae had skipped over, winding around his arm. “Don’t look so worried Bummie!” And god, what it did to his heart to have Youngjae looking up at him with those eyes. “Jinyoungie is a really good teacher! He helps me with my body rolls sometimes.” Forbearing the jealousy that leapt at his throat, Jaebum chuckled, dark and low. 

“Of course Jae. Save one for me though.” Jaebum crooned in the younger’s ear, and it was worth it to see the blush that colored the younger’s cheeks. Jinyoung who? Jaebum was the one dominating the younger’s thoughts now. Confidence racing, Jaebum gently led the younger by the elbow to the chair they’d chosen for the activity, a hint of challenge in his eyes as he passed the younger off to Jinyoung. If Jinyoung wanted to make him confess to his crush tonight, he’d have to work a little harder. 

Ah. 

He took that back, actually.

Seeing Youngjae get worked up by Jinyoung had caused an unfortunate problem in his pants. The tag-team of Jackson and Mark had reduced Jinyoung’s usual grandpa outfit of slacks and a button up to a mess, and the excessive layers were pulled apart to reveal a peek of skin. Jaebum wasn’t sure if it was liquid confidence or experience guiding him, but Jinyoung’s hands moved confidently, carding through his own hair and down his body much to the loudly expressed joy of the others. He barely touched the younger except to spread his legs and move in the space between, but Youngjae’s heart was still racing despite the platonic nature of their friendship. Jinyoung had smirked and bent over in a wholly appealing way, and Jaebum’s pretty sure he heard Jackson choke. 

But nothing of that performance had compared to when they’d switched places. Youngjae had started coy as jinyoung did, but grew more and more daring as he heard encouragement. Jaebum could hear himself egging Youngjae on, but he barely recognize it was him who was letting such playful things slip out of his mouth when he was joined by all the other. Youngjae had preened under the attention, allowing himself featherlight touches on Jinyoung’s legs before drawing back, the absolute tease. But then Jinyoung had whispered something in his ear and Youngjae had turned around and gripped the arms of the chair, hovering dangerously close to the older’s lap. And then he’d rolled his hips and Jaebum had forgotten how to breathe as Youngjae shot him a dark, promising look and did again, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Jaebum was stone cold sober, the little alcohol he’d had sweated off in the heat of the apartment packed with seven boys a while ago, and from the steady way Youngjae could hold his own weight, he was probably much the same. He neither wanted nor needed more alcohol when this wanting was electrifying the air, causing all of his senses to be overwhelmed by Youngjae. The music had changed and everyone was giving Youngjae congratulations on learning so well, but Jaebum could barely keep his head on straight. Broken free from the spell he and Jinyoung had created, Youngjae was blushing hard and shying away from the attention, finding his solace under Jaebum’s arm. 

“Feeling shy now?” Jaebum had asked, and Youngjae had nodded quickly, his flailing arms knocking away Jackson’s prying fingers. Just as he expected, Youngjae was barely buzzed, if at all, and merely caught in the moment. 

“Your choice baby boy. Markie and Jinyoungie share if you ever want in though.” Jackson had turned away then, grabbing Jinyoung with needy hands and whining about not being chosen for his lap dance. Jaebum had led Youngjae by the dip in the small of his back to the kitchen, and Youngjae had grabbed a beer, more to have something to hold to stop his hands that wanted to wander than for the laughable alcohol content that could do nothing against the college student’s metabolism. But it was hard to restrain himself with all these casual touches Jaebum had shared with him, and maybe he was imaging the hungry look the older had fixed him with during the lap dances? Jinyoung had said it would push Jaebum over the edge to confess (not that Youngjae had agreed with Jinyoung’s assertions that his crush was mutual), so he did as Jinyoung and Yugyeom had instructed and did his best to be sexy. Jaebum was a mess of mixed signals to Youngjae, switching easily from his sweet upperclassman who knew his coffee order and would keep him company during the late nights and early mornings required of his studies to this assertive man who had no qualms touching Youngjae’s thighs or whispering words dripping with promise into his ears. The change gave him whiplash, and he was thankful for the ridiculous seduction of Bambam and Mark as the younger twerked and the latter pretended to shower him with money. They were making increasingly awkward sexy faces at each other, and Youngjae burst out in laughter. Even with his crush throwing him off balance, Youngjae knew he was surrounded by his closest friends, as crazy as they all were, and he was thankful again for all of them. His musings were interrupted by a sharp shrill coming from his phone, echoed by the six other phones in the room.

“Winter storm warning. Well over a foot of snow expected, and traffic advisory warns people to stay off the road.” Jaebum had read the alert, surprised as Jackson pulled back the curtain to reveal snow quickly accumulating past the window. “Huh, it wasn’t that bad when I was picking the drinks up. But it looks like it’s going to get pretty bad pretty quickly.” 

“We should probably get everyone home safe before it picks up. You know this place is too small to handle all seven of us.” Jinyoung had stated. The others had nodded. Even if the couch (that smelled like a drink had been spilled onto it and was currently covered in pizza boxes) was accessible, they could fit four people max into the apartment. And no one wanted to wake up with a neck cramp and a hangover. “Jackson and I will make sure Mark gets back to their apartment safe. Bambam, can you make sure Yugyeom gets back safe?” Both of the younger two were lightweights, but Bambam had significantly less to drink than Yugyeom and it showed in the way he quickly sobered up after a glass of water. Everyone moved out quickly, and it was only when the door slammed that Youngjae realized he was being left alone with Jaebum, with no way home soon. Jaebum figured it out at the same time, damning Jinyoung for what was sure was another setup. The two had cleared off the couch, watching the snow fall under a thick blanket. 

“I hope everyone got home safe.” Youngjae’s voice was soft. The atmosphere had shifted, somehow. The heat, so pleasant when buffered by their friends, had been turned to scorching, oppressive in its fierceness. 

“You know it’s a short walk, the snow isn’t that bad yet.” As if on cue, their phones lit up with texts from all sober (enough) parties confirming that everyone had a place to sleep without braving the snowstorm building outside.

“I should probably get home too. You know how Bam and Gyeomie can get without adult supervision.” Youngjae laughed nervously, but his escape from the couch was stopped by Jaebum’s hand encircling his wrist. 

“You know they’ll be fine for a bit longer.” Jaebum’s eyes flicked down to the half finished beer in the younger’s hands, desperate for an excuse. “Why don’t you finish your drink at least, see if the snowfall dies down a bit.” They both knew the snow was set to keep going well into the morning, and a quick glance at the window confirmed it only to be picking up instead of dying down. Still, Youngjae capitulated. 

“I suppose a couple more minutes won’t hurt.” He took a half hearted drink, but his throat remained dry. He licked his lips, but that didn’t even seem to help because Jaebum’s eyes were pinning him to his seat. “Is there something on my face?” Jaebum’s eyes had not once left his, and the older’s indecipherable expression made him want to fidget in its intensity.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Jaebum answered with a question of his own. All of sudden, Jaebum had invaded his space, blocking him in with an arm leaning on the couch. 

“That’s,” Youngjae tried again. “I would never,” Jaebum leaned in, closer, and he was caught been babbling and screaming because his crush was so, so close, and there’s no way Jaebum knew what he was doing to the younger because Youngjae had tried so hard to be careful with his little crush. After all, Jaebum was too nice to laugh in his face, but Youngjae knew his crush was way out of his league. His attempted escape was blocked by Jaebum’s other hand slamming into the back of the couch, and it would almost be comical to see how the group’s unofficially appointed leader had gone from his usual mellow to this level of intensity if Youngjae’s heart wasn’t trying to leap out of his chest. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” and there it was, even in the face of this new intense Jaebum was a comforting streak of the gentle Jaebum he had always known. “But I feel like there’s something between us,” and oh, how Youngjae wished there was nothing between them and he could finally touch what was so close and yet metaphorically out of his reach. Almost as if possessed, Youngjae lifted his hand and pressed it against Jaebum’s chest where he knew the feeling would be the strongest. And lifted his eyes to meet Jaebum’s in amazement at what he found.

“Jaebum, your heart is racing.” Through the thin t shirt he could feel the hard strength of the older’s chest and traced, light as a feather, along the hard planes. Jaebum let out a strangled sound halfway between a choke and whimper. 

“Jae, baby, can I kiss you?” Jaebum let his arms collapse around Youngjae’s face, temptation winning over the remarkable fortitude he’d shown in not reversing their positions and pulling Youngjae into his lap. His voice was laden with desire, and Youngjae’s hands bunch in his shirt before tentatively finding their way to Jaebum’s face. 

“Please,” Jaebum’s lips swallowed the rest of his sentence. Youngjae felt himself relax, because thank whatever deity made Jaebum returning his crush happen, before tensing up quickly, because damn was Jaebum overwhelming. The elder had moved one hand to his neck, keeping him locked in the kiss, and the other still propping Jaebum up against the couch. Not breaking the kiss, Jaebum lowered himself, and Youngjae took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Jaebum’s midsection causing the other to rearrange his hands to pick the younger up and groan deep into his neck. 

“Do you know what you do to me Jae?” Jaebum’s hands cupped his ass, and Youngjae moaned into the kiss. “When you showed up today, dressed in skintight clothing, all I could think was how much I wanted to grab you by that choker and take you to my room.” Jaebum stopped only to press kisses into the other’s neck, Youngjae’s hands scrambling at his chest and arms and Jaebum would go to the gym everyday if it meant the younger would keep letting out little gasps at the ridges of muscle he was finally allowed to touch. The silver of the o ring drew Jaebum’s eye, and he nipped at the skin around the choker, soothing the leather irritated skin with his tongue. “And then when you gave Jinyoung that lap dance,” He trailed off, growling. 

“I just wanted to know if you thought I was attractive,” Youngjae whined, high and breathy. Jaebum set Youngjae down on his bed and pushed their foreheads together.

“I think you’re more than attractive Youngjae. I think you’re funny and kind and intelligent and a brilliant ray of sunshine to my life. But to answer your question,” Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s hand and trailed it over the front of his pants. “I’ve been like this the entire night.” Youngjae choked at both the confession and the proof of his crush’s attraction quite literally in his hand. At the site of Youngjae’s widened eyes, Jaebum cursed. “Shit, Jae, I’m sorry, I came on way too strong there,” Jaebum was cut off by Youngjae shaking his head. 

“No, I’m just surprised. But I’m happy. Really happy.” Youngjae knew he had a habit of babbling when he was overwhelmed by emotion. But he also knew another way to keep his mouth busy… Quickly making the decision, he slid onto his knees in front of Jaebum. “Do you want me to show you?” 

And despite the fact it was Youngjae’s mouth that was otherwise occupied, it was Jaebum’s turn to choke. 

.

.

.

Youngjae woke to Jaebum’s arms wrapped tight around him and the burning heat of Jaebum’s bare chest cocooned around his back. He flushed at his half-nakedness before thinking about the night before, and then the flush reached even the tips of his ears. Had he really done that to Jinyoung and tried to seduce Jaebum in the process? Oh god. And even after Jaebum and him had cleared up any misunderstandings, the sounds he’d made when… and he couldn’t think about that part either without his blood fighting itself if it should color his cheeks more or run south. Suddenly squirming, he had the need to jump out of bed and splash his face with cold water.

“Why’s my baby so restless?” His movement must have woken the older. And he was wholly unprepared to deal with Jaebum yet, especially considering he never anticipated Jaebum’s morning voice to sound so throaty and deep. It curled nicely over the endearment, that he was Jaebum’s baby, that he was the one who could please Jaebum before realizing what he was thinking and blushing again. Jaebum had flipped Youngjae over so that the younger would face him, but he didn’t anticipate the younger to burrow deep into his chest and refuse to meet his eyes. God, he was adorable. “Is my baby embarrassed, hm?” He threaded his hands in the younger’s wavy hair, hoping the soothing action would help. Youngjae mumbled something into his chest, and Jaebum used the grip he had on the younger’s neck to gently tilt the other’s chin up. “What did you say?” Youngjae drew close in on himself, flicking his eyes downward.

“I said that I was worried that you’d regret it.” His voice was small, like he was expecting Jaebum to voice his agreement. 

“Jae, honey, pumpkin, do I look like I regret anything?” Youngjae was the cutest really, but he didn’t want his baby dwindling in self doubt. “I’ve had this crush on you for so long, there’s no way you’re getting rid of me that easily.”

“You’ve,” Youngjae cleared his throat, “Had a crush on me for a while?” His voice was meek but he could at least hold Jaebum’s gaze now. 

“I’ve known since you fell asleep in my arms that night.” And how could be forget that tutoring session, where his heart had fluttered every time they’d brushed shoulders (which, considering Jaebum’s broad shoulders, happened enough to give his heart a serious workout) and in his diligence for exams, had overestimated his mental stamina and fell asleep on Jaebum. It had been very embarrassing to wake up in Jaebum’s bed that day, and that was before Jinyoung had shot him a smirk and explained that he’d spent the night in his crush’s bed. Jaebum had shifted uncomfortably, showing unease for the first time that morning, and Youngjae’s heart crashed. What was going on? “I know a lot happened last night and I’m sorry because I know I initiated everything, but Youngjae, will you be my boyfriend?” Oh. Jaebum was a romantic. This special part of Jaebum was all for Youngjae, and the revelation made Youngjae wonder if it wasn’t just Jaebum with a possessive streak.

“Nothing would make me happier.” And to prove it, Youngjae initiated the kiss, surprising Jaebum for once. Youngjae giggled, suddenly drunk on the power as boyfriend he could kiss Jaebum whenever he wanted. Just to prove it to himself, he pressed a series of light kisses all over Jaebum’s face. Jaebum’s smile was deeply genuine, the joy in his eyes apparent.

“What is it baby? What’s got you all excited now?” His tone was lightly teasing, because he wouldn’t be Jaebum if he wasn’t the worst tease, but he’d done nothing to hide the elation behind the words. 

“Just happy.” Youngjae’s smile was one of those full sunshine smiles that he was so well known for, and Jaebum gave up on ever getting out of bed. Nope, his boyfriend was too adorable, and he wanted to cuddle. “Jaebum!” He’d whined, when the man in question caught his lips for a deep kiss and pulled him closer, if that was even possible, into the cocoon of blankets. “You’re not going to let me get out of bed at all today?” 

“Nope.” Finals had drained him, after all, and the party last night didn’t help. He wanted to sleep, and he couldn’t think of anything more comfortable than being curled up in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Not even to put a shirt on?” Youngjae had wheedled. The blizzard had just stopped, and the old apartment wasn’t exactly well insulated from the elements. 

“Absolutely not.” Jaebum had growled, and Youngjae felt something despite himself enjoy the older’s insistence. “You could put that collar back on though, if you really need to wear clothing.” Youngjae had flushed, before sputtering.

“It was a choker, not a collar!” Jaebum had smirked before letting a hand trail down to Youngjae’s thigh, and Youngjae was starting to think his boyfriend had something for thick thighs. 

“Choker, collar, call it what you want but you looked sexy either way.” Youngjae gasped at the bluntness combined with the way Jaebum’s hands were methodically making the younger come undone. And they agreed to disagree, their minds focused on other things, until Jinyoung had come home that evening and put an abrupt stop to their plans to stay in bed the entire day.

“You did what to my baby?” Jinyoung had asked, but he could put the pieces together by the evidence he’d found and the glances the two shared. Youngjae had flushed at being called baby in a much different context, the memories combined with Jaebum’s playful smirk causing his ears to turn red, and observative Jinyoung had picked up on it all. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.” He sipped primly at his tea before speaking again. “I would like to put it on the record that I told both of you so.” Jaebum had rolled his eyes and Youngjae had flushed for what must have been the hundredth time that day (that couldn’t be healthy, right?). And while, yeah, things had changed and now he could press a kiss into Jaebum’s cheek in public if he wanted to brave the coos of Jinyoung, he was happy for the change. And it had only taken a party, a snowstorm, and maybe a lap dance or two.

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably stop looping baby it’s cold outside and tic tic tok because then i write things like this. also i’m a slut for comments lol


End file.
